steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce odc .16 Ruchome Piaski
Streszczenie''' ' Przyjaciółka Octavii przeprowadza się do Afreezy, a Imperialny Granat powraca w wielkim stylu. Fabuła' ' Wakacje dobiegły już końca. Octavia akurat składała swoje ubrania, Koral oglądał mecz w telewizji, a Cymofan spała. Tylko Fioletowa Perła znajdowała się w swoim pokoju. Wtem do dziewczyny ktoś zadzwonił. -Halo? O cześć Meg... No pewnie. Wszystko jest w porządku... O a jaka to dobra wiadomość?...Eeee... Nie nie wszystko w porządku. Będzie bardzo fajnie... Tto pa- odkłada telefon- Drużyna! Mamy kod Beta! -CO?! - powiedział zaskoczony Koral- Ale ten kod Beta?? -Tak!- powiedziała przestraszona Octi. Cymofan się przebudziła. -Cześć wszystkim- przeciąga się- miałam taki śmieszny sen. O kodzie beta. -Ale to prawda- powiedział Koral. Otwarła szerzej oczy i zamarła. Perła wyszła ze swojego pokoju. -Czy ja dobrze słyszałam?! - powiedziała przerażona-kod Beta??? -Tak kod Beta- rzekła zmartwiona Octi- Ale spokojnie. Perła zaczynała panikować i biegać po domu jak oszalała, Koral z kolei chodził w te i we w te, a Cymofan siedziała zamarta. Octavia widząc reakcję ekipy poszła do kuchni po kubek i łyżeczkę. Zastukała łyżeczką o kubek, a drużyna się uspokoiła. -Posłuchajcie- zeszła na dół- wiem, że wszyscy teraz bardzo się niepokoicie co teraz będzie, ale musimy trzymać naszą drużynę w sekrecie. Przed Megan i jej rodzicami musimy udawać ludzi, bo niestety nie potrafią trzymać języka za zębami. Od razu wydali by nasz sekret. Dlatego też zachowujemy się jak normalni ludzie. Co do misji będziemy je wypełniać. -Wszystko rozumiem- odezwała się po chwili Cymofan- Ale misiu. To trochę nie ładnie okłamywać swoją przyjaciółkę. - A masz jakieś inne wyjście w tej sprawie? - rzekła zmartwiona dziewczyna- Jesteśmy Bezimienni. Nikt poza zaufanymi przyjaciółmi i nami samymi nie może wiedzieć o naszej prawdziwej tożsamości. -Ona ma rację- odezwał się Koral- Nikt nie może o nas wiedzieć prócz garstki ludzi. Poinformujmy naszych znajomych z Afreezy, aby przy nich opowiadali o nas jak o ludziach. Reszta miasta nie wie do końca kim jesteśmy. I dobrze. Cymofan idź do Teylor i Stefano, Fioletowa ty idź do Zayna i Zacka oraz ich siostry Juliet. A my Octi musimy iść do Iana, Tobiasa, Doris i Barbary. -Ok - kiwnęła głową- Tak zróbmy. Dobra Bezimienni ruszamy! Wszyscy ruszyli w swoich kierunkach. Koral razem z Octavią pobiegła na wilku. Koral siedział za dziewczyną. -Obyśmy się wyrobili- zmartwiła się Octi. -Spokojnie młoda - pacnął ją po głowie- co złego to nie my. -Heh. W przeciągu godziny (Cymofan 2) każdy wykonał swoje zadanie. A z racji tej że był wieczór ( gdzieś tak 22) Octavia chciała już trochę spać. Podczas drogi powrotnej co chwila przysypiała. Ten dzień i tak był dla niej męczący. Przez prawie cały dzień Bezimienni walczyli z potworem o artefakt. Medalion snów. Więc co się dziwić zmęczona to ona była. Już w połowie całkowicie zasnęła. Koral zauważył to. Kiedy byli na miejscu zabrał ją na ręce i zaniósł cicho do pokoju. Położył na łóżku i pocałował ją w czoło. -Śpij słodko najdroższa- zaszeptał uśmiechnięty. Ona też po chwili się uśmiechnęła. Wyszedł na palcach z jej sypialni i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Całą noc śnił o swej ukochanej. Nazajutrz do domu Octavii na dzieńdobry przyszedł Steven. Był bardzo przestraszony. Okazało się, że dwa dni wcześniej KK poszły sprawdzić zakłócenia na pustyni. I dotychczas nie powróciły. Dzwonił do nich lecz kiedy Granat odebrała słyszał jak coś je atakuje. I stracił z nimi połączenie. A podczas rozmowy fuzja jakby nie dawała sobie z tym czymś rady. Dlatego też Bezimienni i Steven oraz Wolf ruszyli na Pustynię. Nie mogli uwierzyć w to co widzą. Gigantyczny Zamek piaskowy sięgający wyżej niż chmury. Granat, Ametyst i Perła znajdowali się gdzieś tam w środku. -To ona... - powiedziała po chwili Octavia. -Kto? - zapytał się Steven. -Imperialny Granat- odpowiedziała Fioletowa Perła- Klejnot który był uwięziony w porcelanowej lalce. Ta lalka należała do Octavii. -O rety! Tak samo mieliśmy z Lapis. -Słucham? -zdziwiła się Octi. -Lapis Lazuli. Tylko, że ona była uwięziona w lusterku. Zapewne Imperialny Granat też chcę wrócić do domu lecz nie może bo jej klejnot pękł. -Takie małe deja vu - zażartował Koral- Ale dość żartów. Chodźmy ją pokonać. Wtem z murów zamku uformowała się twarz. Była to twarz Imperialnego Granatu. -Macie z tąd natychmiast odejść- odzywa się po chwili-W przeciwnym razie skończy się to dla was źle. -Najpierw oddaj nam naszych przyjaciół!- krzyknęła Cymofan. -A więc walka- twarz się chowa a z murów wyłaniają się idealnie odwzorowane klony Drużyny Bezimiennych i Stevena- Ostrzegałam was- odezwały się wszystkie razem klony. -Dobra drużyna. Działamy razem. Do boju!!! - krzyczy Octavia. Wszyscy ruszyli do walki. Steven z Piaskowy Stevenem, Cymofan z Piaskową Cymofan itd.: Cymofan podbiegła do swojego sobowtóra. -Hej serio mam tak szerokie biodra? - przyjżała się bliżej a klon uderzył ją. Upadła na ziemię- Hej! Myłam sobie dzisiaj włosy- wstaje i walczy. Perła z kolei próbowała przedziurawić swojego klona z piasku lecz to nic nie dawało. Jeśli chodzi o Korala przepołowił swojego klona, lecz po chwili z dwóch połówek pojawili się dwaj Korale. Octavia i Steven walczyli szpadą i tarczą. Piaskowy Steven i Octavia też wykorzystali tę metodę. Prawdę powiedziawszy to była ciężka walka. Po chwili namysłu Octi wpadła na pomysł. -Koral! - krzyczy do przyjaciela- Pamiętasz jak wtedy w jaskini sprawiłeś, że zrobiło się gorąco?! -Tak pamiętam! -Spróbuj zastosować swoją zdolność władzy nad ogniem- uderza swojego klona- Tylko najpierw musimy je wszystkie sprowadzić w jedno miejsce. Cymofan i FP też to usłyszały. Wszyscy sprowadzili swoje sobowtóry w jedno miejsce. Następnie Koral dzięki swej pirokinezie zazionoł ogniem w ich stronę. Po chwili zamieniły się w szkło. Wszyscy wiwatowali. Niestety budowla wciąż rosła. -Steven musisz ze mną iść- powiedziała Octi- A tak dokładniej polecieć. Steven i Octavia polecieli do góry. Lecieli coraz wyżej i wyżej. Powyżej chmur znajdowała już się tylko wieża. Pieła się bardzo wysoko. Wreszcie udało im się odlecieć na szczyt. Octi czuła się zmęczona. Upadła na piaskową powierzchnię. Steven pomógł jej wstać. Po chwili obydwoje zobaczyli Imperialnego Granata siedzącego i patrzącego w gwiazdy (jest ślepa a widzi brawo). Nad nią unosiły się 4 piaskowe bańki. W każdej z osobna znajdowały się klejnoty Perły, Rubin, Szafir i Ametyst. -Octavia? - po chwili się obróciła- Co ty tu robisz? I kto z tobą jest? -Jestem Steven! - przedstawił się chłopak. -A co ty tutaj robisz? -zapytała się Octi- Ten pałac i wierza. O co tutaj chodzi? -Po prostu chce wrócić tam gdzieś gdzie mój dom- odpowiedziała Granat-Ja czuję że on tam gdzieś jest. -Ale tym samym zabierasz nam pustynię- podszedł bliżej chłopak- ona jest bardzo cenna dla naszej planety. -A mam jakieś inne wyjście? - zapytała się wstając z piaskowej powierzchni- Mój klejnot pękł więc posługuję się piaskiem by wrócić do domu. Ech gdybym jeszcze trochę... Ech... Nigdy mi się to nie uda. -Właśnie po to tu zabrałam Stevena- podchodzi do niej i kładzie rękę na jej ramieniu- On posiada lecznicze moce. Sama z początku też się zdziwiłam ale wszystko mi wyjaśnił jak tu lecieliśmy. Granat. Poprostu daj sobie pomóc. Po chwili namysłu klejnot zgodził się. Chłopiec oblizał wewnętrzną część dłoni i przyłożył do klejnotu Granat. Klejnot zaświecił się a broń Granat się ujawniła. Okazało się że jej broń to... Para nożyczek. -Ja... Widzę- popatrzyła na ręce -dziękuję Ci Steven- przytuliła się do chłopca- rety więc tak wyglądają ludzie. Ale macie mięciutką cerę-pomiziała go po policzkach. Pobiegła do dziewczyny- A tobie to dziękuję najbardziej Octavia. Gdyby nie ty już na zawsze tkwiłabym w tej lalce. No nic lecę. Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki. Cześć!- pomachał ręką a jej ciało zamieniło się w piasek. Pognał on gdzieś tam w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Steven i Octavia lecieli w dół dokładnie wtedy jak budowla się rozpadała. Aby niezapomnieć zabrał swe przyjaciółki. Pustynia znów była pustynią a wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie. '''Postacie' *Octavia *Steven *Koral *Cymofan *Fioletowa Perła *Megan(w rozmowie przez telefon) *Wolf *KK(wspomniane i w postaci klejnotów) *Imperialny Granat Ciekawostki *już wiadomo jaką broń posiada Imperialny Granat -jest to para nożyczek XD -Broń tego klejnotu była inspirowana bronią Grella z anime Kuroshitsuji (to była broń tymczasowa przecież wszyscy wiemy lub nie wszyscy, że posiada piłę łańcuchową jako kosę śmierci) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05